1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a fishing reel in which a rotary member is fastened and fixed by means of a threadingly engaging member to a drive shaft of a fishing line take-up drive mechanism for winding a fishing line around a spool in such a manner that the rotary member is to be rotated together with the drive shaft and, in particular, to a loosening preventive structure of the threadingly engaging member. No special limit is given to the type of reels and thus the invention can apply to a spinning reel, a double bearing type reel, and other types of reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. Sho. 57-171415 and Sho. 63-38772 disclose a fishing reel in which a rotary member is fixed on a drive shaft of a fishline taking-up mechanism with a threading member so as to rotate together with the drive shaft, and further a retaining member is provided for preventing the threading member from loosening. However, the retaining member is fixed to the rotary member with screws.
More specifically, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-171415, there are disclosed two structures: in one structure, a rotor is fastened to a rotary quill of a spinning reel by means of a nut, a rotation preventive piece is secured to the nut in order to prevent the nut from loosening, and the rotation preventive piece is fixed to the wall of the rotor by a screw; and, in the other structure, a handle arm of a double bearing type reel is fastened and fixed to a rotary shaft by means of a bolt, a rotation preventive piece is secured to the bolt in order to prevent the bolt from loosening, and the rotation preventive piece is fixed to the handle arm by means of a screw.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-38772, there is disclosed a structure in which a rotor is fastened to a rotary quill of a spinning reel by means of a nut, and, in order to prevent the nut from loosening, the nut is secured by means of a polygonal hole formed in a line drop preventive ring and the line drop preventive ring is fixed to the wall of the rotor.
In the above-mentioned conventional structures, as described above, a screw is necessary in order to fix the rotation preventive piece and, on the screw fixing side of the structure, it is necessary to form a screw hole. However, the above-mentioned rotor or handle arm is thin in thickness and is thus not sufficient to form the screw hole and, for this reason, there is a possibility that the thread of a screw formed therein can be broken off. Also, the operationability of assembling the reel is worsened because a small screw must be handled and, what is worse, the screw can be lost.